


Oh God

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God

## Oh God

#### by Marion

  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Sheila for the inspiration, Sarah and Caro for the push, and Andi, Shay, Stacey, TW, WOD and the rest of the girls on the beta list:-)   
  
The only reason I think this rates an 'R' rating is the language. It's short, a 'pop tart', a stocking filler, a snippet, with the barest hint of a plot. Blink and you'll miss it.   
  


* * *

Oh God, I haven't seen that look on his face since he was trying to persuade Ms. Wendy 'Show us the real Jim Ellison' Hawthorne, to help him fabricate a story. And it's the first time _that look_ has been directed at me! 

He knows how I feel about him, the bastard -- knows I'll do just about anything for him. Well, not this. I'm not going to do it. What we have is too good to spoil. No way. Nuh uh. No. Nada... 

Oh... shit. He's turned it up a notch. He's practically bouncing on his heels! Hey, bouncing's my gig! If he were a dog, he'd be running around my legs with his tongue hanging out. 

I can actually feel myself weakening, feel myself capitulating. The 'yes' is out of my mouth before I can even think, despite the fact that my brain is screaming 'NO!' 

Shit! I said I'd fuck him and he's so pleased, I'm wrapped up in a big Jim-hug. Damn him! 

Once he realizes how good it feels to have a cock up his ass, I'll never get to bottom again! Damn, damn, damn! 

* * *

End Oh God by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
